Forever broken
by Dancing through the Storm
Summary: AU Rae/Rob Rachel Roth thought she was just an ordinary girl, but as her sixteenth birthday approaches betrail, lies and perhaps some love fill her world, Rachel finds herself in the middle of something much bigger then she could ever expect
1. Prolog

**UPDATED!! April 2- mehh, I dug this up and edited it as much as I could...**

**Well guys, I've finally finished the new beginning of Forever Broken. This is just a prolog to introduce some characters and get the story going. Please reveiw, or send me a pm and tell me if you like the new chapter, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want them, I do not own the teen titans**

** (Just in case you can't tell)**

**Rachel Roth Raven**

**Victor Stone Cyborg**

**Karen Bumblebee**

XXXX

A Green light streaked across the sky.

Melvin leapt to the window, "Did you see that?" The five year old turned her bright blue eyes to the fifteen year old who lay on her bed in the room that they shared.

Rachel looked up, her violet her slightly glazed. "What?" Her voice was raspy, distant and uninterested.

Either Melvin didn't notice or she didn't care, "A shooting star! Make a wish, make a wish!"

Rachel decided it was best to play along. She had long ago given up on wishing upon a star, around the time her belief in Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy faded away. Yet this time she made a wish. Burying her head in her arms she silently prayed her nightmares would go away, leave her to the peaceful slumber she hadn't had in months.

A sudden weight beside her told Rachel that Melvin was now sitting beside her. Rachel looked up at the tiny, skinny, little five year old that was kneeling on her bed. Five was much too young to be in a place like this, Rachel herself had been raised in foster homes, but poor Melvin had arrived here with her two brothers only arrived a few months ago. Timmy and Teether were too young to remember their parents, but Melvin sometimes woke Rachel in the middle of the night, crying out for her mother in her sleep.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you," Rachel murmured, rolling over to lay on her back, "Or else it won't come true."

Melvin frowned. "Fine." she huffed, flopping down beside Rachel.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Rachel suggested, it was hard to keep the little girl happy 24/7.

Melvin glared at her, then changed the subject (smart child), "When's Jenny coming back?" The question was innocent enough, but it caused Rachel's chest to tighten. Jenny had come to the home when Rachel had been six, and despite the fact that they couldn't be more different, the two had quickly become the best of friends. Jenny had disappeared three weeks ago, with no trace. This had happened countless times before, the cat-eyed girl would disappear for months at a time, and when she returned she was bruised and exhausted. The pink-haired girl never told Rachel where she went, and it hurt her to know her best friend was hiding something from her. Of course, Rachel wasn't innocent of keeping secrets either...

"I don't know Melvin." Rachel muttered staring intently at the ceiling.

"Because she promised to teach me how to braid, and I really wanna learn!"

There was a crack in the ceiling right over her bed, it was a wonder Rachel didn't get wet when it was raining.

"So I was wondering, do you know how to braid?"

Rachel was really short, she couldn't even reach the ceiling when she stood on the bed.

"Because I'm kinda out growing the whole pig tails thing, you know?"

_'Jakey wuz here' _was written in permanent marker. Jake (formerly known as Jakey) had left the home a few years ago, but he was still legendary for his pranks, not only at the home but at school too_._

"Rachel?"

The ceiling did get boring after a certain amount of time.

"Rachel!" Melvin leaned over Rachel, blocking her view of the ceiling.

"What?"

"Have you listened to a single word I said?"

"Of course I did." Rachel stated, she'd heard everything, no matter how hard she tried to tune out the five-year-old.

"Then why haven't you responded?" Melvin pouted, her wide blue eyes filled with childish innocence. In that moment Rachel felt sadness slam into her heart. Yet it was not her own sorrow, nor was it Melvin's. Rachel turned her head to the doorway, and Melvin followed her gaze. A tall, muscular, black teenager stood in the doorway. A small box, probably for shoes, was held in his strong hands. He held it so tightly that Rachel was certain it would be crushed.

"Vic?" Rachel stared at the boy quizzically. Victor Stone lived a good twenty minuets away, so having him show up unexpectedly at 9 o'clock at night, on a school night, was unexpected.

"Rae, can I talk to you alone for a minuet?" His voice was dead straight, making it obvious he was holding something back.

Rachel nodded. "Melvin, could you get out for a minute?" Rachel's tone made it clear that she wasn't really asking. The child tore her gaze away from Victor for the first time since he had appeared at the doorway. Slowly she nodded, and just as slowly Melvin exited the room, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she did.

Victor closed the door after her, and locked his gaze with Rachel. "I think she likes you." Rachel commented, trying to lighten the tension.

"Rae..." Victor drifted off, unable to finish.

"What is it?" Standing Rachel walked towards him.

"I'm sorry."

"Vic?" Raven was unable to keep the slightest hint of panic out of her voice, all she could feel was her friend's pain.

Victor handed Rachel the shoebox. Rachel spared him a quick glance before tearing off the lid. Inside there was a necklace, a black jem with a golden bumblebee encrusted on it. The metal chain was broken, and covered in a rusty substance, blood. The smell overwhelmed her nose, making Rachel feel feint. Her next realization made her knees buckle.

Karen.

It was Karen's necklace.

Karen's blood.

"Vic," Her voice cracked, as her mind leapt to the worst possible explanation.

His emotions gave her the answer she feared. Victor had loved Karen, and now she was gone.

Karen...

"How?" the whisper, the question she almost didn't want to know the answer to. Vic simply shook his head. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Vic, knowing he needed it now.

He didn't cry, and neither did she. They simply stood there, an act of friendship, that would normally be too much for Rachel, but at a time like this, there was nothing better.

A knock came at the door, ruining the heart filled moment. Rachel pulled away as the door opened. Melvin stood in the doorframe.

"Mrs. Cook says you gotta leave now, Vic." Melivn's cheeks reddened as Vic looked at her.

Vic nodded and left without a word, leaving the box with Rachel.

Rachel turned to Melvin, "I'm sure Mrs. Cook also said you had to go to bed."

Melvin frowned. Rachel left the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything with Melvin asleep.

The raven haired girl headed to the kitchen, where she knew Mrs. Cook, the kind woman who owned the home and took care of the many orphans that lived there, would be. She would be the perfect person to talk to about Karen (especially without Jenny there).

XxxxX

_The first warning had been sent_. _The time was fast approaching when he would meet the Raven, face to face._

****

Please Review!


	2. chapter 1

**UPDATED!!- April 13 2008 edited **

**Well everyone, I have finally completed chapter 1! I hope you all like this, and I want to dedicate this chapter to dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14, because she is amazing, and.heart.angel.93 because she's an amazing friend, and to anyone else who is reading, and hopefully reveiwing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**.

"Rachel." Mrs. Cook greeted as Rachel entered the kitchen. "Why don't you take a seat?" Her voice was calm and comforting, as was the smell of freshly baked cookies and a steaming cup of chamomile tea, the elements of the kitchen that made it feel safe.

Rachel sat across from the rosy cheeked woman. The kind old lady had curly, golden, blond hair pulled into a bun, showing off her round cheeks, and child-like, wrinkle-free, blue eyes. Mrs. Cook was a plump young woman, but not obese, she was perfect, almost like one of those fairytale godmothers.

"Are you feeling alright?" The woman slid a cup of chamomile tea across the table towards her. Rachel blew over the steaming cup before taking a sip. "You seem depressed, and most of the time you hide your emotions better then this," Rachel looked down. "Does this have anything to do with Jenny?"

Rachel looked up. "No, well, I guess..." She sighed, Mrs. Cook was right, normally she did hide her emotions, and it was much easier that way. "It's, Karen."

Mrs. Cook nodded, "I heard, that must be the reason poor Victor showed up so late at night. How are you holding up?"

Rachel's hands curled into fists. "I'll be fine, I just, don't understand."

Mrs. Cook looked at her curiously. "The other day," Rachel's knuckles were white she was clutching at her black pajama bottoms so tightly, it was a miracle they hadn't ripped. "I knew something bad was going to happen," She squeezed her eyes shut, "I always know these things, its so confusing!" Rachel cried, clenching her fists, refusing to cry.

A vase shattered on the shelf, shocking both Rachel and Mrs. Cook. "Perhaps you ought to head to bed, I know it's a little early, but you've had a stressful day, it may take you a while to fall asleep tonight."

Rachel nodded, her mind was reeling, the vase had broke, just when her emotions peeked. It had to have something to do with her, but that wasn't possible, was it?

XXXX

"Boss." A cruel woman's voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, Agent 9?" A cold, yet alarmingly smooth voice rose out of the darkness.

"The Raven has grown, I believe she is becoming much more powerful."

"We will act soon, keep an eye on her. I will return Agent Luck to you."

"Thank you sir."

XXXX

Rachel couldn't fall asleep that night, turmoil messed through her brain. After hours of tossing and turning, Rachel gave up. Sitting with cross legs upon her bed Rachel attempted to do the only thing that had ever been able to clear her mind. Meditation.

Three words had come to Rachel in a dream, long ago, and although she didn't know what they meant, they felt right. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." The repetition the familiar words calmed her mind slightly. Rachel felt weightless, her mind free, free of all emotions and complications.

"WOW!!" Melvin's voice snapped Rachel out of her peaceful state. As her eyes flew open Rachel's slammed down onto her bed. "You were floating!" Melvin leapt onto Rachel's bed which was right next to her own.

"I... no I wasn't!" Rachel backed away from Melvin, forgetting they were on her small bed, and fell onto the ground. "Ow." Rachel moaned, standing and rubbing her bottom.

"I saw you!"

"Shush!" Rachel held a finger to her lips, "You'll wake everyone!"

"But you were floating!" Melvin cried in a hushed voice.

"I don't know how I did it," Rachel muttered, looking down at her bare toes, "Please don't tell anyone." Her voice was pathetic and pleading, but she couldn't help it. Her whole life seemed to be falling apart, and she couldn't help it.

Melvin looked at her, her eye questioning. "Don't worry," She smiled, "I'll just pretend it was a dream!"

Rachel stared at her, she was amazingly cheerful for a kid in a foster home. "Thanks Melvin." The five-year-old gave her a toothy grin. "Now go back to bed."

Melvin frowned. Somehow these conversations always turned to her sleeping. "I really hate you, you know?"

Rachel smiled sleepily, "I know." she murmured, climbing into bed, hopefully she'd be able to get some sleep (according to the clock it was already 2am, and she had to be up by 6). Both girls climbed into bed, and Rachel resisted looking at the empty bed next to her, Jenny wasn't there. Mourning would do nothing to help.

XXXX

It felt like only moments later when the creak of an opening door woke Rachel once more. Slowly the girl's violet eyes fluttered open. A figure slipped into the room, it was dark, so Rachel could only see the slim outline. The figure was female, and, and, her mind! Even with her own mind foggy from sleep Rachel knew who it was.

"Jenny!" the hushed, urgent whisper escaped from her lips as Rachel sat upright.

"Rae? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jenny's voice was toneless, meaning she was tired.

"Where have you been?" Rachel demanded as Jenny walked over to the bed. The girl flopped onto her bed and curled into a ball.

"I don't want to talk about it Rae, I'm really tired."

Rachel felt her heart clench, she was hiding something. Rachel rolled over, facing Melvin's bed instead of Jenny's. "Don't call me Rae." her voice came out rough and pained.

There was silence, though Rachel knew Jenny wasn't asleep. Clutching her blankets in her fists, Rachel prayed for sleep to come, it never did.

XXXX

After a night of on and off dozing Rachel's body was drained entirely. She did not want to go to school, she did not want to get up, and she did not want to face Jenny.

How was it, that every night her pink eyed friend had been missing Rachel had longed for her presence, but now that she was back, Rachel couldn't bare to face her. Through the horrific night Rachel had felt Jenny's pooling emotions, her snide feelings, things that betrayed the girl Rachel had grown up with.

Jenny had always been,_ dark_, cruel sometimes, but now, she seemed, at least in her mind, almost evil.

"JENNY!" Melvin's squeal rose Rachel from her depressed musings. "Rachel! Wake up! Jenny's home!"

Rachel sighed, sitting up. "I'm up."

"That's great," The sarcastic voice of Kole came from their door, causing the three girls to turn to her, "Now could you please keep it down? Some people don't like waking up to a screaming little kid." With that the blond haired girl disappeared, walking off down the hall.

"We better get ready for school now," Jenny looked at Rachel, "Right Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, not looking at Jenny. Melvin's face was suddenly inches from her own. "Are you ok Rachel?"

Rachel pushed the small girl away, "I'm fine, just a little tired." Getting up Rachel began her morning routine, claiming the first shower.

XXXX

_The time was approaching, but there were still pawns that had yet to enter_ _the game, his best agent was on the case, but now it was time to enter the apprentice._

XXXX

**I hope you liked it, please reveiw!!**


	3. chapter 2

**Here is chapter three, this was supposed to be posted on like Monday, I just, forgot...** **sorry about that. **

**alright guys, exams start TOMORROW!!! so my next update may be a little late... well, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!!!**

**Just quick info. before you read, Rachel is 15 in this story, and she is curently in the tenth grade, the schedual i used is the same schedual my school uses, three classes before lunch and one after, so ya...

* * *

**

Rachel knew school would be hell today, Karen's death had been plastered all over the papers, telling the horrific tale of the girl's brutal murder.

People in the halls were radiating with emotions, there was enough pain, sadness and fear in the air that it was a wonder that Rachel didn't break down. Forcing her stony mask to remain blank Rachel pushed her way to her locker.

Spinning her lock through the numbers 5-44-7 like a zombie Rachel's locker banger open. Unlike most girls Rachel's locker was empty. There was no mirror, nor any pictures of her friends. She hadn't even posted her schedule. The emptiness of her locker was comforting, there were no pictures of Karen, nothing to make Rachel feel even worse.

Grabbing her books Rachel headed of to her first period class, math, ick.

XXXX

"Hello class, today I have two very important pieces of news to addressed." Mr. Parker, the tenth grade math teacher began, "I am sure you have all heard that Karen Sanders was killed last night, and I know that this news is devastating, but it does not excuse you from your studies." He glanced at the class, as if waiting for someone to object. "On a lighter note, our school has a knew student, Mr. Drake Riddle."

The door opened a tall boy with messy brown hair entered the room. He had a lean figure, but his blue shirt gave slight accent to his decently muscled chest. The boys eyes were smoky brown, filled with a passion that didn't exist. He smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes, the eyes that had somehow locked with Rachel's own violet eyes, and she found she couldn't turn away. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and she balled her suddenly sweaty palms into fists beneath her desk.

Rachel tore her gaze from Drake's poison eyes. Staring at her desk Rachel willed for her heart to slow, for her face not to be so red, and for all the things she had just felt to go away.

The next hour of Rachel's life was complete torture, Somehow just being in the same room as Drake was causing her stomach to tear itself apart. As the bell rang Rachel leapt out of her seat, eager to get away from _him_ (as he would now be referred to).

"Hey!" a voice called, and he suddenly popped up beside her, having chased her out of the classroom. "You're Rachel right, I'm Drake, nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"Look, I'm new in town and all, and I've got to admit, I'm not really good at making friends, so I was wondering, would you do me the honor of helping me find my next class?" He gave her a smile that could charm a rock, making it impossible to say no.

"I'm sure anyone would offer to help you." Rachel muttered, and she wasn't lying, her's wasn't the only heart that had been charmed by Drake.

He smiled again.

"I'm sorry," Rachel murmured, "I can't help you." Rachel hurried off, not wanting to talk to him.

Rachel was, for the first time in her life, glad to go to gym class. Drake was not in her class. Thank god.

There was a new kid in her gym class though, it was a girl, with big sky-blue eyes, and white blond hair. She seemed like a social butterfly, talking to everyone.

The only drawback to gym, was that Jenny was in her class. Rachel spotted Jenny instantly, chatting with the new girl like they were old friends. Rachel tugged at her gym t-shirt, a plain white shirt with the school's crest on it. Taking a deep breath Rachel walked over to introduce herself.

"Hey Rae!" Jenny greeted her. "This is Tara, Tara this is Rachel."

"Hi." Tara smiled, shaking Rachel's hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, not even trying to fake a smile. Turning to Jenny, "Don't call me Rae."

"Vic calls you Rae all the time!" Jenny protested.

Rachel frowned, then shrugged. "You don't." she stated firmly.

Tara smiled. "You two act like sisters."

"Well, we kind of are, foster sisters. " Jenny smirked.

"Cool! I've always wanted a sister!" Tara grinned.

"You wouldn't want one like Jenny." Rachel muttered.

"Hey!!"

Rachel began to walk over to were Victor was talking to their red-haired friend, Roy Harper.

"Hey Rae." Victor greeted her as she approached.

"Hey shorty," Rachel glared at Roy, "I hear there's a new kid in your math class."

"There's also a new kid in our gym class, what's the big deal?" Rachel's voice was bitter, but Roy was used to it. Last year, when Rachel, Victor and Jenny had first come to high school Victor had become close friends with Roy, when they both made it onto the school's football team. It had taken Rachel and Roy months to get along, they fought, they teased each other, they down right hated each other. After a while Vic got sick of it, and made them _talk _to each other. It was more like scream at each other for almost two hours, until neither of them had the strength to continue. They made a reluctant truce, and eventually Rachel went from putting up with him, to actually liking Roy. Though the teasing had yet to stop (it probably never would).

"Well, Amy tells me that this boy was very cute, and you seemed to have trouble taking your eyes off him." Roy grinned devilishly.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Roy." Roy frowned.

Vic rolled his eyes, even with the pain Rachel knew he was feeling, somehow his two closest friends made the pain lessen.

The whistle blew, calling the large gym class to order. That day they were running, one of Rachel's least favourite things. It wasn't like Rachel wasn't athletic, she was probably the fastest runner in the tenth grade, possibly the whole school. She'd taken martial arts classes when she was little, and even though she didn't take classes anymore she still practiced, you never know when that could come in handy (especially when you live in Gotham). No, Rachel was an amazing runner, she just hated running in gym class. When there were other people around. Sweaty people.

XXXX

"Why do you hate running Rae?" Rachel glared at Jenny. "You're good at it."

Tara nodded, "Yeah, I used to think I was fast, but you beat me bad."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not that good." She quickly finished changing, and waved to the other girls before heading off to her last class before, lunch, English. Or, the best class ever in Rachel's mind. She loved reading, being swept away to another world without any of her real life problems. Books were her sanctuary. Writing wasn't bad either, another way Rachel found she could express herself (things seemed to explode whenever she experienced strong emotions, that's what scared her about her reaction to Drake that morning).

XXXX

"_When she runs it's almost as if she's running away from something."_

"_She's fast, that could prove to be a problem in the future."_

"_I'm sure I could catch her."_

"_Don't be cocky, it'll be your downfall."_

"_You know her best, but let's not forget who's in charge here._"

_A frown. "I know."_

XXXX

**I was going to make it longer... but this seemed like a good place to stop, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3

1**I survived exams!!!! Well, today was supposed to be my first day back at school, but we had a snow day, so I decided to write. I hope you like it, now please read on, and review!!**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own anything.**

**Four years ago**

_Where?_

_Something... it hurt..._

_What happen...?_

_There was a...boat...and_,_ fire, a noise... an explosion..._

_Mom, Dad..._

Slowly his heavy lids opened. The memories were blurred, but he knew they were gone. His parents. Yet...

His memories were, non-existent. There was the explosion, the one were he lost his parents, but, who were his parents? Who was _he? _He was in a white room, perhaps a hospital? The pounding pain in his head could be from injury, along with his lose of memory, it seemed logical.

He lifted his hand to scratch his itchy cheek, but froze as green flashed his vision. Slowly he held his hands infront of his face. Both were covered in fuzzy emerald green fur. Panicking the boy leapt from his bad. The room was empty, except for the wooden bed, there was no medical equipment. He was starting to doubt that was really in a hospital.

A noise beyond the door cause the boy to jump. His attention was drawn to the steel door (the only thing in the room that wasn't painted a startling white), the door opened slowly, revealing a tall man wearing a white lab coat, with white pants and white tennis shoes, the man's hair was an alarming white-blond, but the scariest thing about this man was his eyes. The steal blue, soulless eyes seemed to bore wholes in the poor boy.

"Well, well," the man's voice was cold, unfeeling, "It appears our little monster has awakened."

_Monster?_

The boy felt anger pulse through his veins, he wasn't a monster. He had to get out of here.

"Come now, I'll just give you a little shot."

The boy may not remember much, but needles and a scary man was not a good combination. Out of fear the boy fled like a scared animal. The man tried to block the door but the boy dropped on all fours and with awing speed he raced between the man's legs, and into the corridor.

Escaping from the alarming white into the dreary grey hall was a huge difference, but the boy was too concerned with running to notice. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it would be worse if he was caught. The sounds of people running met his ears, the smell of what could be nothing but medicine bombarded his nose, making it difficult to breath. He was running on two feet now, never once tripping.

The hall seemed to stretch on forever, but finally he saw a door, and when he reached it he ripped it open (silently thanking god it was open, and marveling at his own strength). He was faced now with a staircase, but unlike the hallway he could see the end of this obstacle. Without a second thought he took off up the stairs. He paused at the top, peering through the window in the door, it seemed to lead to a lobby of some sort, an _empty _lobby. The boy could no longer hear the footsteps behind him, and he knew freedom was within his reach.

The boy found that the door was still unlocked, his luck had yet to falter. He raced through the lobby, and he reach the glass entrance doors. Taking hold of the handle he pulled.

They were locked.

The boy could now hear footsteps, impossibly close. Instinct toke over, and the boy's green fist shattered through the glass.

A fierce wind shot through the broken door, snow fluttered into the lobby.

The boy raced into the cold winter night, ignoring the pain in his hand. He kept running, down the street, and turning into the first alley he saw. He collapsed into the luckily fluffy snow, and fell into a fitful dreamless sleep.

**The next day**

The boy awoke numb, curled up in a ball in the snow. Shadows fell into the ally, only the slightest amount of light was allowed in. The lid of a trash can glittered in the slim light. Slowly the boy dragged his limp body over to it. Looking into the lid of the trash can, a freak stared back up at him.

A boy with emerald green skin, forest green hair, and sorrow filled green eyes looked back at him. His green lips were cracked and bloody. His hair was soaked, but even being with it plastered to his head he could see it was chopped unevenly. Purple bags beneath his eyes clashed terribly with his green skin/hair/eyes. Green was officially his least favourite color.

Opening his mouth he stared at a row of _fangs_.

That man had been right, he really was a monster, a beast. A boy-beast.

_Beastboy._

**Present day**

Rachel was relived when the bell rang, signaling lunch time. After lunch Rachel had one class then she was free of school for the rest of the day, only to return to be tortured the next day.

Lunch was quieter then usual, and Rachel soon found herself heading towards last period, art. Art was an easy, no brain, anyone-can-take-it-and-pass class, with an added bonus Victor was in her class.

Rachel felt almost, happy walking towards her art classroom, carrying her sketchbook and pencil case. The door was open and Rachel stepped inside the warm colored classroom. She froze when she saw Vic talking to the person she dreaded most -Drake-, Rachel's body went numb and she dropped her things on the ground.

Both Vic and Drake turned to look at her, along with quite a few other people. Rachel blushed, then quickly bent over to pick up her book and pencil case. A hand appeared infront of her face, and Rachel looked up to see Drake offering her help to stand up. Blushing Rachel looked down, and mentally scolded herself. She pushed the hand away and stood on her own.

"You ok Rae?" Rachel looked at Vic and nodded, purposely avoiding looking at Drake.

"I'm fine" she muttered. The look on Victor's face showed he didn't believe her, but luckily he dropped it, for now.

"You know Drake right?" Vic gestured to the boy that stood beside her, effectively blocking the doorway.

"Yeah, he's, uh, in my math class." Rachel stuttered, so unlike her, Drake seemed to be able to shatter her mask.

A conversation between the two guys began, and Rachel chose to sit this one out. Instead she walked over to the window (there was still a few good minuets before class started). Rachel looked out the window, there was one tree up against the side of the school, then the large football field took up the rest of the space to the road.

There was a bird perched on one of the branches of the tree, its was hard to see because it appeared to be the same green shade as the rest of the tree, GREEN?!

Rachel squinted, trying to tell if she was imagining it, or possibly it was just a leaf, that looked like a bird... no, it was defiantly a _green _bird.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel forced herself not to jump as Drake appeared beside her.

"Nothing." She silently rewarded herself for maintaining her calm. She looked back to where the bird was, only to find it gone. Not only was a green bird weird (Rachel had never heard of a green bird before), but it was late October, most birds had migrated south by now.

"Better head over to your seat now, class is about to start." Drake commented, drawing her attention back to him, Rachel nodded.

Slowly Rachel sat, but she found that through the whole class (they were talking about how to _shade_, it was very interesting) she couldn't focus, her mind kept going back to that little green bird.

XXXX

_villains flocked through Gotham city, with only the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder to keep them from destroying Gotham. They caught every villain, even the Joker (although they often escaped shortly after being captured), the only exception was Red X._

_The masked villain was most defiantly a teen, no different from the Boy Wonder himself. The teen was a thief, not a supervillain out to destroy the world or take over the city, so how had he attracted the interest of the Dark Knight?_

_The answer lay in the items X had stolen, all of which could be traced to have magical properties. _

_The Batman had faced enough to know that magic was not something that existed only in fairytales, but in the real world too. By legend the items X had been collecting, when connected, along with a certain gem, a portal connecting two dimensions would open, and the Scath would appear upon Earth. _

'_The gem was born of evil's fire...'_

XXXX

**dun dun dunn, please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 4

1**Alright everyone, this is a really SHORT update, I'm sorry!!! umm, it's not the best, but ROBIN FINALLY COMES IN!!!!**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, and to everyone else, even if you think this chapter sucks, please reveiw, I'd love to hear your feed back.**

**Also, I know there are green birds in real life, but the bird Rachel saw was a green **_**robin**_** and there is no such thing as that (I checked).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teentitans, or elizabeth**

Rachel knew she was being obsessive as she scrolled through the image results of '_green birds_', but something about that bird she'd seen at school this afternoon had stuck with her. According to google's ever trusty results, there was no such bird as the one she had seen, the closest was a robin, and they weren't green.

Rachel was on the public computer in the library, it had a super fast internet connection, unlike what she had at the foster house. Sighing Rachel propped her elbows on the computer desk and glared at the computer. Rachel tried searching '_robin'_ maybe there was a special kind of green robins that were really rare...

A picture of a masked boy glared at her from the computer screen, a surprisingly clear portrait of the Boy Wonder.

"I didn't take you to be a fan of Robin, The Boy Wonder." an agonizingly familiar voice came from behind Rachel. Rachel turned around to see a smoky eyed teen, with perfectly messy hair. The same boy who had tortured her the whole day, and just when she thought she was free of him, he popped back up.

"That's really not any of your business." Rachel muttered, exiting the browser. She began to walk away. When Robin had first showed up Rachel had only been about nine years old, when she first saw him, a young boy struggling to keep up with the legend of the Dark Knight she'd been awed. Now he had graduated from that seemingly helpless little boy to a teen who could stand on his own, and almost every girl in Gotham (no matter her age) was in love with him.

Drake watched as she walked away. His timing was perfect, everything was going according to plan.

XXXX

As Rachel walked out of the library she smacked into a young girl. "sorry!" the girl squeaked. The girl was probably only a year or two younger then Rachel, she had long curly brown hair and wide green eyes. Her face was speckled with freckles, and she had a cut on her nose. The younger girl wore faded blue jeans and a purple top.

"It's fine." Rachel muttered, sidestepping the girl and continuing down the road.

XXXX

The brunet girl that had bumped into Rachel watched as the black haired teen walked away. Her vision blurred for a moment, and in that moment her life, and many others were changed forever.

A hand grabbed her wrist, and she felt herself be pulled into someone's chest. Something cold pressed to her throat, and in the distance someone screamed.

"Don't move." a cold disoriented voice whispered into her ear.

Panic filled her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Call the cops!!"

"Let her go!!"

Voices cried out, a crowd had gathered, all trying to help the nameless girl in danger. None of them really cared who she was, they were all scared, they didn't know what to do, and neither did she.

Her captor wasn't fazed by the various threats being thrown at him, an arm that was around her waist, holding her there, moved slightly, and suddenly the world disappeared, all the worried faces, all the noises, they were all gone. She was being pulled from reality, and just as suddenly she crashed back in.

She was no longer on a crowded street, but now she was on a deserted rooftop. Well, she thought it was deserted.

"Let her go, X." The confident voice that undoubtably came from a hero called out from behind her and her captor.

"Robin, how nice of you to join us." Suddenly the girl was whirled around, so that she was facing the masked teen hero that had come to rescue her, Elizabeth Hart.

"Let her go." Robin repeated, his anger showing through his voice. Robin was all the way on the other side of the rooftop, and Elizabeth was being held at the edge. 'X' looked down to the street, nearly twenty stories below.

"You want her Wonder Boy? Go get her." Red X, the masked thief threw his captive over the edge of the roof.

XXXX

Robin didn't think twice before racing after the girl over the edge of the roof, he dove after her. She had a huge head start over him, and he willed himself to fall faster, as the ground slowly crept closer to the young girl.

He held out his arms, there was only him, her, and the ground. He felt his fingers touch her soft flesh, and grabbed the girl's arm. Robin pulled the girl's body upwards, and once he had a secure hold on her he reached into his equipment belt and pulled out his trusty grappling hook. They were barely five stories from the ground now.

Robin shot the hook towards a balcony on one of the nearby buildings. He swung himself forward, and landed gently on the street.

He gently placed the girl on the ground (she seemed to have fainted). He slipped off one of his green gloves and checked her pulse, it was alarmingly slow for someone who had just fallen off a building.

Robin lifted her head off the ground, his hand on the back of her neck. There was something sticky on the back of her neck, slowly Robin lifted her further, brushing the girl's hair off her neck he stared at her blood splattered back. There was something jammed into the back of her neck, directly into her spine. She wasn't bleeding very bad, but Robin doubted that that made the injury any better. What had X done to her? Who was she?

Robin knew he needed to call Batman, and he pulled out his communicator.

Robin heard a gasp, and he looked up to see a black haired teenage girl. Her skin was angelically light, making her seem to glow in the late afternoon sunlight. Her jeans and black sweater looked almost plain, but with raven-black hair that seemed to have _purple_ highlights, and alarming violet eyes, Robin knew she was anything but ordinary.

**Please review:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**...And then a bomb dropped on Gotham City and everyone died so it really doesn't matter what happened next. **

**What? It **_**could**_** happen, maybe...**

**THIS IS REALLY REALLY LATE!!! gawd, I should have been done this chapter weeks ago...**

**The first thing I want to say, is I can't write Alfred, like, at all. I totally love that old butler guy, but I can't make him seem realistic :( (but if you think I did a good job of it please tell me, cause that would really cheer me up :D)**

**Also, I know that there are like ten people who have this story on alert, BUT NEVER REVEIW!!! and that is totally your choice, but please guys, I would really like to know if you still like it, or if you think I'm ruining it, or whatever (even if you want to complain about how long it takes for me to update) but, ya, I would Really appreciate it **

**hmmm, I Think that's all I had to say... oh this chapter isn't very long either, I just really wanted to stop it there, so sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans, or Batman (that is a very depressing thing to say...)**

**Now read on!!! (this is a really long a/n...)**

**OH!!! I just remembered, I MADE IT TO 1000 HITS!!! that was a very cheerful thing for me, thankyou to everyone who's still reading :D**

**kay, now im done, go read**

The rustic smell of blood filled Beastboys nose. From where he stood in the shadows he could see the young girl held in the hero's arms, was it possible he had been unable to save her? Beastboy could also see the girl who had been following clearly, he had slipped earlier today, and she had seen him. Well, not him, he hadn't exactly been himself at the time.

Beastboy watched as the hero made a quick escaped, bringing the wounded girl with him. He returned his attention to Rachel. She seemed rather confused, and was looking around, glancing both towards the roof of the very tall building that Robin and the girl had fallen from, and the shadows where Beastboy hid.

Beastboy feared he may be caught, but a rumble of thunder startled the raven haired girl. She looked at the darkening sky, then took off in the direction of her home. Beastboy transformed into a fly, and chased after her.

Beastboy was not a stalker, he just happened to follow the girl around a lot. He could turn into animals, but even in his human form he had heightened senses, and he could sense power radiating off the girl. She was a possible threat, and when he first saw her Beastboy had decided to follow Rachel out of fear. It hadn't taken him long to discover Rachel was in more danger then she was dangerous.

Being a fly on a wall you learnt the most interesting things.

XXXX

Robin reached the batcave just seconds before the rain stared pouring. He still carried the unconscious girl. Bruce wouldn't be pleased, he probably should have left her at a hospital or something, but there was a piece of metal in her neck, and if anyone could help it was the Batman. Even with this logic Robin knew he wouldn't get away with bringing someone into the batcave.

He brought the girl to the 'medical bay' part of the batcave, it was always clean and ready, just in case one of the dynamic duo was injured. Laying the girl on one of the white beds Robin realized he didn't even know the girl's name. Pulling a chair up the black haired boy stared pensively at the unconscious girl. In the middle of a crowded street X had gone straight for her. To the eyes of a bystander this wouldn't have been obvious, but from above Robin had seen it all. There was something about this girl, and X had wanted to silence her. Somehow the thief had placed a chip into the back of her neck, assuring that even if Robin could save her, she wouldn't be awake.

The sound of a man clearing his throat snapped Robin out of his musings, and the masked boy nervously turned to see the terrifying face of one angry Batman.

XXXX

Rachel hurried down the deserted streets. Rain fell hard, thundering down fueled by the rage of the gods. Lightning flashed. Shivering Rachel hurried on. She could see her street, her house! She was almost there.

Stopping Rachel glanced over her shoulder, there was nothing, no one, there. Odd... she had sworn that she had felt someone there. She must be imagining things. The violet eyed girl couldn't count how many times within the past year she had been certain that someone had been following her, yet there was nothing there.

XXXX

Pink cat eyes watched as rain hit the window. A storm, what a perfect time to strike. She had received the message an hour ago, and now the only thing to do was to wait until the raven arrived...

XXXX

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Batman's enraged cry echoed throughout the cave. Robin flinched.

"X tried to kill her! I had to bring her somewhere safe, and it's not like she's going to be waking up anytime soon!" Beneath his mask his electric blue eyes were alight with anger.

"And what happens when she does wake up? Hell Dick, you don't even know her name!"

Alfred cleared his throat, the old butler had been listening to them argue for quite awhile, and frankly, he had had enough. "Sirs, I do believe we ought to put an end to this discussion, what is done is done, now our main concern must be what we will do about it."

Robin sent Alfred a grateful glance. Batman glared at them, mumbled something about ganging up on him, then stormed off, most likely to take out his anger on a poor unsuspecting criminal that was unlucky enough to be breaking the law tonight.

Robin and Alfred exchanged a glance.

"Well Master Dick, I believe we ought to see what we can do for your little friend here."

Robin nodded, "Just give me a sec to get changed." no need to stay in his costume.

XXXX

Dick Grayson's fingers flew across the keyboard as he searched for a record of a girl that could possibly be the one who was currently unconscious in the batcave. His problem wasn't finding someone who looked like her, there were _millions_ of girls who fit her characteristics. Sighing he brought up the next file. It was a perfect match.

Elizabeth Hart.

XXXX

Rachel slowly entered the house, "Hello?" she was late, everyone should be home by now.

"No one's home." Rachel jumped at Jenny's voice. The pink eyed girl stood at the end of the dark hall. Tara stood beside her, a wicked grin on her face. Jenny's hair was pulled into to two pigtail, her pink hair... She wore tights, and a purple dress, with purple boots. She looked downright scary, almost like a thief. Rachel's heart had sped up.

"Jenny? What's going on?" Rachel kept her voice as steady as she could, but it wavered slightly, and Jenny smirked.

"Don't worry Rae, you won't feel a thing." There was a flash of bright pink, and Rachel was barely able to scream before everything went black.

XXXX

Dick sat beside Elizabeth's bed, watching incase there were any changes. She was only thirteen years old, three years younger then himself. She had lived in Gotham her whole life, she got pretty good grades, had lots of friends, and she was pretty much an average, unimportant child. What had she done to draw X to herself?

The alarm went off, and Dick leapt to his feet.

XXXX

Beastboy (in fly form) was barely able to get out of the way as 'Jenny' shot a blast of power at Rachel. She wasn't Jenny anymore, she was Jynx, Slade's pawn. Tara stood beside her. The beautiful blond was another of Slade's worthless pawns, but that was only an assumption on Beastboy's part, he knew nothing about her.

Even if he fought Beastboy knew it would be nothing slight of a miracle if he beat two _trained_ soldiers. So staying in fly form he landed on Rachel's shoulder. He would find a way to help her, somehow, but for now he needed to get into Slade's liar. This was probably the safest and fastest way there.

XXXX

Mrs Cook returned to her home to find her door open, swinging in the harsh rains. She raced inside, already knowing what she would find. Jenny had done well, there were no clues that she could find, and the woman called the police. It was an easy act, one she had been preparing since Rachel had first come to her home...

XXXX

Victor Stone squinted, trying to see the road through the harsh rains. He only had his learners permit, and he knew he shouldn't be driving in weather like this, but it was an emergency. Rachel was _missing._

He refused to believe it.

A horn blared, and Victor saw the flash of headlights barreling towards him.

A sickening crash was heard.

Pain, and then, black...

**Dunn dunn dunnnn... **

**plz reveiw**


	7. Chapter 6

**I had to get this up now because tomorrow I'm going to my grandparents for a week, and I will have NO INTERNET FOR A WEEK!!!! so _if_ I survive that my next update won't be until after march break.**

**I TRY to get a new chapter up every week, obviously for the past few weeks that hasn't been happening... heh... I'll try harder**

**Thank you CraneLee, Erikisinmybasement, liliac gurl, cheesepuff311, I'm An Overachiever, daRKgiRLraVENgrAYSON14, and heart.angel for reviewing :D I love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! **

Robin raced through the streets of Gotham on his R cycle. Someone had reported a kidnaping, two teen girls had disappeared without a trace from their foster home. It was not the disappearance that was alarming, it was the message that had been left, _for him._

XXXX

_Dear Bird Boy_

_I have something that may be of interest to you,_

_this girl's life is meaningless to me, but to a hero like you I would hope it means something to you_

_and you have something of great interest to me,_

_Elizabeth Hart._

_Bring the girl to warehouse 97 tomorrow night at 10,_

_I suggest you are not late_

_Come alone_

_with love (1)_

_Slade_

XXXX

The letter was burned into the wall of the foster house. Robin had no idea what Slade wanted with Elizabeth, but there was no way he would hand her over without a fight.

The Boy Wonder knew there wasn't much time before Batman heard of the letter, and undoubtably Bruce would forbid him from going, The Dark Knight might even go himself, and Robin couldn't have that.

It wasn't until after he destroyed the message that Robin noticed, two girls were gone, only one was mentioned in the letter.

XXXX

Rachel awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. The last thing she remembered was... Jenny had...

Rachel didn't open her eyes. She wanted to dwell in denial. It had only been a bad dream, nothing more. Her and Jenny fought sometimes, but there was no way Jenny would betray her like that, no way.

Rachel was so far gone into denial that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

XXXX

Beastboy awoke to the same pain as Rachel. He on the other hand was eager to open his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in bug form, but in his human form laying next to an unconscious Rachel.

The second thing the shape shifter noticed was that the two of them were in a dark, cold, damp cell. It was a box cell, and there was nothing in it, no bed, nothing except for the two teens. The only exit was a steel door.

The third thing he noticed was that the door was open, and leaning in the doorframe was Jynx, and behind her stood the shadow of a man.

"Well hello there, Beastboy." Jynx sneered.

The green boy didn't bother asking how she knew his name, she had undoubtably leaned it from Slade. Speaking of Slade...

The masked man stepped forward, just enough so that Beastboy could see his face, well, his mask. Even though Beastboy couldn't see his mouth he was certain Slade was smirking.

"Beastboy, what an unexpected pleasure to have you here once again, and Rachel, I am pleased to _finally _makeyour acquaintance." Beastboy turned startled to the girl whom he had thought to be unconscious. Rachel was glaring at her captor with fierce purple eyes.

XXXX

Rachel heard the sound of a door opening, and faked sleep.

"Why hello there, Beastboy." Jenny's familiar voice sneered. Yet in all the years Rachel had known Jenny she had never managed to sound so, for lack of a better word, _evil._

Beastboy?

Rachel opened her eyes, her curiosity getting the better of her. She sat up, she was in a cell, and Jenny stood in the only exit, sneering at the two individuals in the prison. Beside Rachel a _green_ boy was glaring at Jenny. That must be Beastboy, what an odd name.

"Beastboy, what an unexpected pleasure to have you here once again, and Rachel, I am pleased to _finally _makeyour acquaintance." Rachel glared at the man who had spoken. He stood behind Jenny, a tall and demeaning man. His face bore a mask that was half black, and half orange. Despite the Halloween colours the mask was terrifying, covering his entire face. The man's words were kind, polite, but his chilling tone and deadly calm voice made Rachel wish that he had something cruel. No doubt this man was twisted, and most likely the reason Rachel was in the cold cell.

Rachel refused to look at Jenny, the girl whom Rachel had thought of as a sister, she had betrayed her.

"What do you want Slade?" Beastboy spat the name out like it was poison on his tongue.

The man, who Rachel assumed was Slade, chuckled.

"You will see soon enough." The door slammed shut, leaving Rachel and Beastboy in the darkness.

XXXX

"Agent 9?" (2)

"Yes master Slade?"

"I trust Robin received the message?"

"Yes master, but how are you so sure that he will not tell Batman?"

"You doubt me?"

"NO! No, I just wonder, is this girl really so important that you risk our plans being revealed?"

The one named Slade chuckled. ""Trust me Agent 9, this girl knows things that would help my plans oh so much. I will contact you if I need you."

Mrs Cook lowered her communicator. She was done her part, she had raised Rachel, or _The Raven_, preparing her and keeping her safe until the day came that Slade was ready to make her his apprentice. Despite what it said in the message to Robin, Rachel's life was possibly the most important thing to Slade in the entire wold. Harnessing her demon powers Slade would have no trouble taking over the world, no hero could stop him.

Mrs Cook often found it unnerving that she had raised a half demon, especially one who was completely unaware of what she was.

XXXX

"Umm, Rachel?"

Rachel blinked, and glanced over at the boy who was imprisoned with her. "What?"

He shifted.

Rachel sighed. Her curiosity got the better of her, "What did that man, Slade, mean when he said unexcepted? Didn't he capture you?" Rachel couldn't help but allow some emotion leak into her voice.

Rachel could see Beastboy's shadow shift slightly. She was leaning up against one of the cold walls, Beastboy sat against the one opposite to her. Even in the small cell he was far enough away that Rachel could only see his shadow. "And what did he mean by again?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rachel grumbled.

Beastboy sighed.

XXXX

**3 years ago**

After almost a year of living on the streets, with no memories of his life before that, Beastboy was growing wiser. He was quickly learning how to use his heightened abilities in his human form, and he had managed to transform into small animals such as bugs, spiders, a few small birds and even a chipmunk. After stealing a newspaper he had learned he was in New York City, far north. (3) Beastboy knew winter would be treacherous on the streets, and he needed to find a way to get south.

Beastboy had also learned that being a fly on the wall it was easy to spy on anyone, anywhere. He wasn't a pervert, he was a kid! But he could sneak into places as a fly, (such as the store room at a grocery store) transform into human, eat his fill, then fly out without attracting any attention (being green he would probably have to answer some unwanted questions).

Beastboy had heard many people raving about how good the food was at a new restaurant in the city. He was starved, and eating something cooked sounded amazing to the street rat.

Letting his instincts rule him Beastboy flew to the restaurant and into the kitchen. Beastboy had never been in a restaurant, much less the kitchen of one, he hadn't expected so many people.

How was he supposed to get food?

Beastboy sat, in the form of a rat, in the rafters above the kitchen. One man caught his attention. He was clearly not a chef. The man wasn't very old, late twenties, early thirties at most. He had white hair, a tall, muscular form. His eyes were steel blue, so cold Beastboy swore that the temperature dropped a few notches.

Beastboy scurried closer to see what the man was saying to the waiter.

"Slip this into the man's drink."

"But sir, are you certain we won't get caught?"

The steel eyed man narrowed his eyes, the waiter gulped. "This is a slow acting poison, there will be no trace of it when tests are run, no one will be able to link his death to you. It will be as if he died in his sleep."

"Y-Yes sir." The waiter hurried off.

Beastboy felt faint. They were trying to kill someone! He was so caught up in fear he didn't notice the man look up at him, aim a small gun at him, and shoot.

XXXX

He was hit with a tranquilizer, not a strong one, but it was enough to knock him out for a few hours. When Beastboy awoke he was in his human form, laying on the ground, at the feet of a masked man, _Slade_.

XXXX

"That was the first time he captured me, and brought me to Gotham. After that I stuck around, trying to foil his plans." Beastboy shifted, "Me being here was unexcepted because I was in fly form, on your shoulder, when Jynx blasted me. I doubt that I reverted back to my human form until we were already in the cell."

Raven glared at him, "You were on my shoulder?"

Beastboy shifted, and chuckled nervously, "Heh heh, umm, about that..."

"Why should I trust you? Obviously I don't have very good judge of people." She was referring to Jynx.

Beastboy stood and walked over to Rachel, she scared him a little, but right now she needed comfort. Placing his hand on Rachel's shoulder he smiled softly, "Don't feel bad," his voice was quite, "She could have fooled anyone. That's what she was trained for."

Rachel looked at the green boy. He was slightly younger then her, but he had been through a lot, and his intentions were good. They were in this together, it was best if she gave him a chance.

XXXX

**no Vic in this chapter, but he'll be back next chap.**

**(1) alright, I have to say this, Slade is a twisted evil man, I wanted to end the letter like this, BUT in no way is this any indication that Slade is gay**

**(2) Back in chapter 2 there is a conversation Between two people, one of those people is referred to as Agent 9, these are the same two people**

**(3) In this story Gotham is in southern New York, I don't know if that's correct, but it is in this story.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**GRRR this stupid thing wouldn't upload... **

**My insert bad word here teacher assigned a whole freaken project over the march break, I haven't started it and its due moday, hehe, I know what Im doing for the rest of the weekend :(**

**Well, this chapter we welcome Starfire to the cast of Forever Broken, and you get to see what happened to Victor :) sorry, no raven, or beastboy, but Drake is back! Very briefly, and I doubt everyone will realize its Drake, if any of you have even noticed hes been missing for the past few chaps :P **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them last chapter, or the chapter before, do you really think I own them now!?**

**Warning: slight language, nothing to big, should be fine under a T rating**

**Thank you so much to: 718darkstar, .heart.angel.93, cheesepuff311 (i love your name :P), liliac gurl, CraneLee, You know you love us Erik, and Erikisinmybasement(even though you reviewed the wrong chapter :P)**

**anyway, READ ON!!!**

Victor Stone focused. With his eyes closed instead of seeing black, or the slight pink of his eyelids, Victor saw what seemed to be a computer screen. According to the blinking blue numbers in the top left corner of the screen Victor had been awake for just over an hour (73.49 minuets to be exact), yet he was still unable to open his eyes. On the left side of the screen, from top to bottom, were statistics, such as his heartbeat (72 beats per minuet, average), his body temperature (96.9 F, low), and various other stats about his body.

The center of the screen was blank, all the writing (or typing, or whatever it was) was in electric blue, the background of the screen was black, causing the writing to stand out. It confused him, Victor felt as if he had been turned into a computer. Was that why he couldnt open his eyes? Maybe he had no body, thus he had no eyes to open.

That made no sense considering all the statistics, of course they could easily be fake...

The sound of fast approaching footsteps suddenly invaded Victors ears. Information popped up in the center of the screen (Victor later realized he had subconsciously been wondering how he could hear the steps, who it was, and how far away the person was). The person was about forty feet away, and fast approaching (though the speed the person was walking at was not constant), according to vibrations, and the way the persons body was balanced, it was a male, late forties, in good shape, weighing in at about 160 pounds (mostly muscle).

The door to the room Victor was in swung open. Five quick steps until the person stood directly beside the bed Vicr lay in.

Alright Cyborg, time to wake up. Cyborg?

The screen flashed red, and bid block letters filled the entire screen **FULL POWER**. Victor's eyes opened in a flash. He could see the white ceiling, but the same screen that had covered his vision while hed been asleep was there, of to the corner of his vision. Underneath the list of stats was a power bar that he had not noticed before, it was currently full green.

A man stood beside his bed, he held a clipboard a was scribbling away on it. The man wore a lab coat, he had pale skin, sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Victor's voice cracked at first, but by the end of the short sentence his voice was normal.

The man did not answer. "Does anything hurt? Can you feel your toes? Do you remember what happened? How old are you? Whats todays date?" the questions came so quickly, so suddenly, that the only response Victor could offer was blinking cluelessly. The man sighed. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked again, slightly impaitiently.

"Umm, I have a headache?" Victor offered, and the man quickly wrote something down, "Where am I?"

The man ignored him, and moved on to the next question, "Can you feel you toes?"

Victor raised an eyebrow, his right eyebrow (for some reason he found the left side of his face immobile, he wasn't even sure if his left eye was open). "Umm, yes?" He could, but they felt, odd, detached, if that was at all possible.

"I see, I shall return later." the man turned and left the room.

"Wait! Where am I? Whats going on?" A memory hit Victor like a truck, actually, a truck _had_ hit him. Holy shit. He was hit by a truck.

He was in an empty room, if he was in a hospital shouldn't there be some medical stuff in the room? There was nothing. His toes... Oh my god. Victor remembered something he had heard somewhere before, apparently when some people had cancer and had to get their leg cut off, they could still feel their toes.

The stats showed that his heart be was raising quickly, he was almost at 100 beats a minuet.

A screen. A robot. Crap.

XXXX

Victor Stone stared at his reflection, half his face was metal. His left eye... The cybernetics that covered his body were electric blue, the same as the writing on the screen in his mind. Both his hands, his arms, his legs, his entire body, it was all robotic. Besides a bed the only thing in the room that Victor found himself in, was a full length mirror. Whomever stuck him in here (he had already tried the door, locked) had wanted him to see what he was, what a freak he had been turned into.

The door opened. Victor turned to see two guards, and what he guessed was a scientist. "He seems fully functional." The scientist commented.

The man from before (the one that had asked him all the questions, and answered none of his) appeared beside the scientist, "Are you certain it is a good idea to put him with the alien?"

"We need this room, guards, escort him."

The two very muscular men approached, and Victor backed away. They were putting him with an alien?! No way he was going without a fight. One of the guards grabbed him right arm, and as Victor attempted to swing his left arm at the man the other guard grabbed him. Victor found himself completely immobilized, they had got him way to easily, way too quickly.

Victor was dragged out of the room, forced down a long white hall, and thrown roughly into another room that was slightly larger then the one he awoke in. The room was white, it had no bed, only two steel chairs that appeared to be bolted to the floor, and their backs bolted to the wall. The door was about 20cm thick steel, there were no windows, and from what he had seen in the hall there were no other rooms close by.

In the room a tall, curvy, red headed girl sat upon the floor. She wore a purple miniskirt, and a tight purple midriff, revealing much of her, _orange_, skin. She wore purple boots that ended only a few inches below her skirt. The girl looked up when the door opened, showingVictor her angelic face.

She had the most green eyes he had ever seen. She had no whites. Her eyes were completely, entirely, green (exceptthe pupils). She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" her voice was harsh. "What do you want with me?"

She had silver wrist guards on, they went from her knuckles to her elbows, and each had a black gem on the knuckles. As she stood angrily Victor noticed that she also had a silver belt on her skirt. Her hands were suddenly green, glowing, fists, her narrowed eyes were glowing now too.

_Great, I made her angry_. Victor thought, mentally hitting himself.

"Look," Victor held his hands up, in a surrendering position, "I'm not here to hurt you, I dont even know why I'm here, or where here is!"

The girls hands and eyes stopped glowing, "Who are you?" She hadn't dropped her guard, but atleast she didn't look like she was going to attack him anymore.

"I, I used to be Victor Stone." He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Used to be? What do you mean by this, surely you are still yourself, are you not?" her voice was sweeter this time, though she sounded utterly confused.

Victor shook his head. He gestured to his robotic body, "I'm not me anymore, I'm a freak." his gaze fell once again to the floor. He had just admitted what he'd been thinking since he saw his reflection. He wasnt Victor Stone anymore, he was someone else, someone different, and he could never go back.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, and Victor looked up into the understanding green eyes of the alien. "I too am a freak, even on my own planet, I did not belong." Victor raised his eyebrow. "I have the power of starbolts," she raised a glowing fist for a moment, "My people do not have this gift."

"What's your name?" Victor asked softly.

"Koriand'r."

"Umm, I dont think I could pronounce that..." he sheepishly admitted.

"My dear sister used to call me Kori for short, I suppose you could as well." she offered a smile.

"Well Kori, you can call me," he remembered at that moment what that man had called him when he first awoke, "Cyborg."

"Oh glorious day! I have a new friend Cyborg!" Kori exclaimed, then grabbed Cyborg in a bone breaking hug.

XXXX

In a cave, filled with lava pools, with acid falling from the roof instead of water, a boy in a scull knelt infront of a wall. The rock wall had ur demonic eyes glaring out upon the world.

Scath.

"Master."

XXXX

Robin checked his watch, _again_. 9:55

It was almost show time, the masked boy glanced at the unconscious body of Elizabeth. He really shouldn't have brought her, but if Robin showed up empty handed Slade wouldn't think twice of killing off the girl(s?) he had kidnaped. Not that Robin expected Slade to hand them over...

9:57

He had three minuets to think up a plan to get the girl Slade had kidnaped (either Rachel or Jenny, Robin had done his research, he was assuming that one of the girls was working for Slade, but that might just be his paranoia talking) and Elizabeth out of there safely.

Oh, he also had to figure out why Slade wanted Elizabeth in the first place.

9:59

XXXX

**dun dunnn dunnn **

**please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was rereading this story and I noticed two things, 1, the first few chapter SUCK, and 2, my a/ns are gradually getting longer, hmmm**

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON because she is awesome, has reviewed every chapter, and I forgot to thank her last chapter, so now she gets a whole chapter dedicated to her :D**

**We hit 50 reviews!! YAY!! thanks everyone who reviewed! Umm, I noticed that each chapter gradually gets less hits, and I was wondering if you guys do stop reading (even all those people who DON'T review) could you leave me a review (or pm me or whatever) and tell me why you've stopped? Anything that can help me improve, wether it's character's being OC, the plot, or whatever, it would be very appreciated!!**

**Thankyou to heart.angel, Erikisinmybasement, You know you love us Erik, Cranelee, Regina lunaris, dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON, cheesepuff311, liliac gurl, CANDLES**

**lol, got a few complaints about that cliffie last chapter... well, here you go!**

****

Oh, and, I am a truly lazy person who loves to read, if anyone wants to recommend some good tt stories I'd really appreciate it (I'm to lazy to search), hell, recommend your own stories, I'll read and review :)

XXXX

9:59

Taking a deep breath Robin prepared himself, regret was starting to edge into his body, he should have told Batman about the meeting. Or at least left a note. Something, anything that would tell Bruce what happened, just in case he didn't come back.

Robin shook those thoughts from his head, now was not the time.

"Drake..." the name whispered through the air, causing Robin to jump. He whirled around, and saw where the voice had come from. Elizabeth chapped lipped moved slowly, quietly. "Help...Drake..."

Robin raced to her side. "Elizabeth? Are you awake?"

He was distracted, shaking the girl slightly, trying to wake her, that he didn't notice the clock change once more. He didn't realize that his time was up. He would have remained oblivious, had he not heard someone clearly their throat behind him.

Jumping up, The Boy Wonder turned to see a man in a black and orange mask and full body armor, Slade. Beside him stood a girl Robin had never seen before. She had vibrant, hot, pink hair that was pulled into two pigtails above her head. Pigtails were often viewed as childish, but on the pale, skinny, pink-eyed 16 year-old girl who stood beside the mastermind villain, they lost their childish charm and became evil.

This was Jenny, He had seen her profile picture, but it was almost impossible to recognize her. What had once been a sweet, smiling young girl, was now undoubtably a criminal.

"Why thank you Robin," Slade's steely voice cut through the air, "You have saved me the trouble of finding Miss Hart, and delivered yourself as well." Robin tensed, himself? Why on earth did Slade want him? "It does, however, surprise me you were foolish enough to come into this alone." Robin clenched his teeth, and took up a fighting stance. Slade merely chuckled.

Robin felt something hard hit the back of his head, it felt like a rock, but he really couldn't tell. As he fell to the ground, fighting the blackness that threatened to overtake him, one thought filled his head, _I never thought Slade would take such a dirty blow._

XXXX

Rachel leaned against the far corner of the cell. Beastboy had given up trying to get her to talk a little while ago. Neither of them knew how long they had been asleep, nor could they tell how long they had been awake. Without any sense of time, Rachel was going crazy. How long would they be here? What did Slade want with her?

When the door of they cell flew open Rachel managed to hide her shook, and didn't jump, Beastboy on the other hand... for a boy who claimed to have animal instincts he sure got surprised easily.

Two robots were dragging a limp body. They threw the body into the cell, and as they stepped away a blond came up to the door.

"Terra." Rachel snarled, even though it had been Jenny, or Jynx as Beastboy called her, was the one who fired at her, who had technically kidnaped her, Terra had been there. Nothing had happened until Terra had showed up. Even though it wasn't really fair, Rachel blamed Terra, for everything. Anyway, even if it wasn't entirely her fault, Terra wasn't exactly innocent either.

The blond haired girl chuckled. "Nice seeing you again Rachel, shame you're stuck in here isn't it?" Her voice held no pity, only cruel amusement. "Here's some more company for you, though poor Bird Boy here might be unconscious for a little while, he got hit in the head with a rock." Chuckling at her own twisted joke Terra slammed the door, locking the now three occupants in darkness.

Both Rachel and Beastboy spared each other a quick glance before creeping towards their new cell mate. You couldn't set foot inside Gotham without knowing who _he_ was. The legendary Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick, Robin.

The poor boy had been thrown face down into the cell.Carefully Rachel rolled him over onto his back. From what she could see, Robin didn't appear to have any bruises, or other injures of any kind. Terra had probably been telling the truth, he had been hit by a rock and fallen unconscious. Pretty undramatic.

"I wonder how long he'll be out." Beastboy's voice held slight awe, which was understandable, there was a hero in the same cell as them.

Rachel didn't answer at first, she could help him. Victor had once fallen out of a tree in his back yard when Rachel was over at his house. He had broken his arm the day before soccer tryouts, (they'd probably been about eight at the time), and he was not too pleased. Before calling for help, Rachel had ran forward in hopes of helping her friend. When she placed her hands on the injured arm her body had taken a mind of it's own. A strange power had emerged in a gentle blue glow around Victor's arm, and she had healed it.

Over the next few years Rachel had discovered that this _talent_ was seemingly limitless, healingpaper cuts to burns, to fractured skulls (that had been one sucky summer)Victor had always kept her secret, along with various other _talents_ the two had discovered she possessed.

She could help Robin, but was it worth revealing her powers to Beastboy, and possibly Robin himself?

Rachel looked from the green boy to the masked one. Yes, yes it was. Beastboy had told her of his powers (no doubt he had left some out, but nothing was stopping her from doing the same), and Robin, well Robin was a super hero. He ought to be used to freaks by now.

"I can help him." Beastboy looked at her in shock, but Rachel ignored him.She placed her small hands on either side of Robin's face, and closed her violet eyes. A blue glow covered Robin's head, and Rachel found the source of pain. She transferred the pain from his body into her own, leaving her with a splitting headache. The only side affect to healing was that she took the pain of the injury into her body, for example, when she healed Victor's broken arm her own arm began to throb as if she had broken it, but it wasn't actually broken.

"Wow." Beastboy whispered, as Rachel gently lowered Robin's head to the ground and removed her hands.

It was hard to tell that the Boy Wonder had woke, his mask made it near impossible to tell when his eyes opened. The only way Rachel knew was she sensed his mind become aware, and his breathing returned to normal.

Slowly Robin sat up, He looked around his cell, taking in the purple eyed girl, and the green boy. He was obviously confused.

"Hi!" Beastboy shoved his face up into Robin's line of view. "Beastboy's the name sir, and I know who you are, you're Robin, the hero of Gotham!" The boy paused, then calmly added, "You're my hero, sir."

Robin pushed Beastboy back a little, "Uh, nice to meet to meet you Beastboy, please don't call me sir." The hero glanced at the dark haired girl, "You're Rachel, aren't you?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I was investigating your disappearance, when I was...captured." Robin explained softly, smiling softly. Rachel nodded, then she realized she was still very close to Robin, and she shuffled back a little bit.

"Umm, s-Robin, I was wondering, will you help us get out of here?" Beastboy seemed to have a total change in character since Robin showed up, hero worship.

Robin stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Ya, it looks like I'm stuck in this too now." Robin glanced around the cell again. Rachel notice he looked anxious.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked softly.

"I just thought, Elizabeth should be here too..."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Beastboy's question rang through the cell.

XXXX

Jenny watched as the Slade bots carefully removed the metal micro chip from Elizabeth Hart's head. They had to be careful as to not harm either the chip or the girl's brain, both were vital to Slade's plans. Her brain was full of knowledge of the dark thief, Red X, and all his motives. The chip was high-tech, it had somehow forced Elizabeth into a nonwaking sleep without harming her in the slightest. If they could discover the secret to this technology it could mean leaps and bounds in Slade's robot army.

Slade was going to take the city by storm, and now with Rachel, Robin, and even Beastboy in his custody, and with a soon to be alliance with Red X, There was nothing out there that could stop him.

Or so he thought.

XXXX

****

update march 31- edited a little

THE END!! for now... anyway, Yes, Robin has finally become a huge part of the plot (anyone notice that I keep skipping action scenes? That's because I can't write them). Yes, Elizabeth is actually only in this story because she will explain a lot of things in the future about the mysterious Red X, so stay tuned for that, and I will update soon(ish)


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone want to be a beta reader? I could really use one...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot one last chapter) I own nothing**

XXXX

_"Who's Elizabeth?" Beastboy's question rang through the cell._

Robin froze, how did he answer that question?

Before he could answer, the cell door clanged open. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a battle suit stood in the doorway. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes held something that could be related to remorse.

"Rachel, I need you to come with me." her voice was so timid, the statement was more of a question then an order.

Rachel raised a dark eyebrow. She did not look like she was about to obey, "And why should I do that, Terra?" her cynical question echoed through the dank cell. A robot appeared behind the girl, _Terra_, followed by another. The two robots entered the cell and approached Beastboy, who backed up against the wall.

"I wouldn't mess with me, if I were you." The green boy warned as the robots cornered him. Robin prepared to leap on one of the robots to give Beastboy a running chance, when the boy transformed into a growling green wolf.

Well, at least now Robin understood the boy's name. Reaching for his utility belt Robin decided to aid the boy beast anyway, but noticed that he was simply grabbing at air. Doubtlessly Slade had stolen his belt. Shaking the thought aside, Robin side kicked one of the robots while Beastboy attempted to tear the other one apart.

Two huge rocks knocked both boys up against the wall, and stone cuffs trapped them. Rachel jumped forward to try to save her, _acquaintances_, but Terra stopped her. With a flick of the blond's glowing gold hand, a sharp, pointed rock, resembling a spear, appeared infront of Beastboy's chest, more specifically, his heart. (1)

"I suggest you come with me, little raven, or your friends may meet with an unfortunate end." Terra growled.

"Beastboy..." Rachel glanced wistfully at the boy she had only known for a few hours, but had somehow become attached to. Shaking her head Rachel approached Terra, "I'll come with you," her voice came in a harsh whisper, "but the minute my friends are out of danger..." allowing her threat to trail off, Rachel pushed past the earthbender into the hall.

Terra dropped the two boys, "You're wanted too Robin, and I hope I don't have to tell you what will happen if you don't come."

The hero boy followed Terra into the hall. The steel door clanged shut, leaving Beastboy in the dark, with the only company of two sparking robots.

XXXX

Rachel walked behind the despicable blond traitor. She watched were she was going, memorizing the turns, plotting a course to free herself. Robin was walking close beside her. Rachel had grown custom to referring to him as Robin, which she had been doing too much of in her mind since she first saw him, even though she knew that wasn't his name.

"Rachel." snapping her head up Rachel looked at Robin, his voice had been so quiet she almost missed it. "Why did Terra call you a raven?" he spoke again once he was sure she was listening, making sure Terra didn't hear.

Rachel paused in step, she hadn't missed how Terra had addressed her, she just didn't realize that Robin had also noticed. It also surprised her that he somehow knew it was important enough to bring up, and bring it up in a way where no one else heard. She did have a distinct idea as to why, but she had been avoiding thinking about the subject all together.

Quickly picking up her pace once again, Rachel returned to walking beside Robin. "I'm not positive, but I do have an idea." she murmured slowly, not quite sure wether or not this was the kind of information she wished to share with a boy she had just met.

One of the corners of Robin's mask rose, giving the impression of him raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." the voicing of her concerns aloud thoroughly confused the poor hero boy.

"But you just said..." Robin contradicted, his detective mind already assessing the possibilities of what she could mean.

"No, I just," she turned her blazing violet eyes onto him, "How can I trust you? I barely know you." her voice managed to affect him more then a billion screaming people could, and it was barely a whisper.

Robin was used to having people trust him instantly. Everyone seemed to trust the hero, no matter how long they had known him. He didn't have an answer, so he kept silent.

They followed Terra in silence through the various halls, gradually changing from dungeon-like stone walls, to white bricked corridors. Stopping infront of a white door, Terra opened it. Both captives again followed the blond blindly into unknown territory.

XXXX

Jynx oversaw the removal of the chip in Miss Hart's head. It had miraculously been successful, and judging by the girl's vitals she would soon awaken, giving Slade the knowledge he had long been awaiting.

As the last two pawns of the master scheme entered the lab with Terra, Jynx prepared a syringe filled with adrenaline. Pumping the drug into Elizabeth would hopefully speed up her waking.

When Rachel noticed her best friend standing beside the bed of an unconscious girl in the hospital-like room, her heart rate double, her stomach twisted painfully and she felt woozy. It hurt enough just knowing Jenny had betrayed her, but seeing her, so unfazed, the way she just seemed to fit in here.

It made the dark haired girl want to vomit.

"Ah Rachel, Robin, so nice of you to join us." Slade's sinister voice came from a dark corner of the room.

_How fitting, _Rachel mused,_ the monster hides in a dark corner._

"Slade." Robin snarled, the boy clearly had a grudge against the other masked man (which, from what Rachel knew of him, wasn't unlikely).

Slade chuckled. "I'm dreadfully sorry I didn't have better accommodations set, but we have been busy." The man had made his way across the room and now stood at the head of the hospital bed. As he placed a hand upon the sleeping girl's cheek, Rachel could sense a sick form of accomplishment radiating off the smug man.

"Sir, we are prepared for whenever you are ready." Jynx's voice came out cold as stone, emotionless.

"Good," Slade spoke curtly now, and Rachel found she greatly preferred this to his twisted, polite, yet snide, and sarcastic voice. "Give the injection now, the sooner she wakes the better."

Rachel noticed Robin was stiff beside her. His mask was pointed directly at the form of the girl in the bed, and Rachel could only assume this was where he was looking. Worry shrouded the boy, and Rachel's mind filled with questions.

Did he know this girl?

Who was she?

More importantly, what were Jynx and Slade talking about? An injection of some sort, to wake her... what was wrong with her?

Rachel didn't blink as Jynx slid the needle into the girl's arm.

"Elizabeth..." Robin whispered, the white's of his mask wide, giving the impression of his eyes being wide with fright.

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor sped up, quickly surpassing the average heartbeat, and hitting a dangerous range.

"What's happening?" Rachel's whisper was lost beneath the suddenly screeching beeps.

Noise filled the air, Rachel felt her ears pop. Pain shot from Elizabeth's body into her own. _Drake._ Elizabeth's foreign thoughts overtook her own. _Please help Drake. _Rachel fell to her knees, clutching her throbbing skull. _He didn't mean it. He knew I'd be safe...had to keep me quiet...I'll ruin everything...save Drake, please...please..._

Fading into blackness, Rachel felt Robin's strong hands gripping her shoulders, someone was calling her name... She felt a blast of power leak out as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

XXXX

Robin retracted his hands quickly as power burst out of the small girl's body, burning him. Rachel fell to the ground as black energy sliced through the small room, breaking all the medical equipment attached to Elizabeth, splitting the door in half, and causing more the half the tiled roof to fall in ruble.

Terra's hands were instantly glowing, catching a slab of plaster just before it landed on Elizabeth's sleeping form. Robin knelt down beside Rachel and was about to lift her off the ground, but was pushed aside by Jynx. Muttering a spell, pink magic escaped from the pink haired girl's hands, wrapping itself around Rachel and lifting her off the ground.

Raven floated onto a bed that wasn't covered in the dust and ruble she had caused, near the one that Elizabeth sat in. Robin blinked in disbelief, sitting in her bed, looking around confused, was Elizabeth. She was awake!

He was about to hurry over to the poor girl, his hero instincts kicking in, but found himself restrained by Terra. Jynx was tending to Rachel, while Slade hovered over Elizabeth.

"Ah, Miss Hart, so kind of you to finally awaken." Elizabeth's head snapped over to stare terrified at the masked man who had just addressed her.

"W-Who are you?" her timid voice trembled and cracked, she hadn't used it in a while and she was clearly petrified.

SLade chuckled wickedly, he just loved to see people squirm in fear. Robin struggled against Terra's restraining arms, but the small girl was surprisingly strong. "I will ask the questions here." Slade stated strongly. He grabbed the girl's shaking chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me the secret identity of Red X" Elizabeth let a tiny squeak escape her mouth. "Oh yes, I know you know, now tell me, unless I need to torture it out of you?" Slade didn't sound as if he'd mind torturing her very much...

"Elizabeth!" Robin called, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Robin?" within Elizabeth's green eyes something clicked, as though she had suddenly remembered everything that had happened. "Robin! You must help Drake!" suddenly she was struggling to reach the Boy Wonder, but Slade held her back. "He doesn't mean it Robin! You have to help him! He's good, but that monster makes him do it!" the girl was screaming now, "He's coming! The little raven is in danger!" Her eyes widened in panic, "Trigon is coming!"

And just as quickly as she had woke, Elizabeth was suddenly unconscious again. Robin easily broke through Terra's frozen grip, much to easily. He ran to the girl and ripped her out of Slade's hands.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth wake up! You have to tell me, who is Trigon? What is going to happen?" Robin was suddenly struck on the cheek. Slade's blow knocked him backwards, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Take my prisoner back to the cell, and leave him there." Slade turned away, signaling Terra that both her and Robin had better be gone by the time he turned back.

Terra practically dragged Robin out of the room and down the hall. He soon found himself thrown back into the cell, just as he had been only a few hours ago. Only this time he was conscious, and Rachel wasn't in the cell. For some reason, even with Beastboy there, the whole cell seemed much emptier without Rachel there.

"Robin?" Beastboy's hand touched his shoulder, "What happened? Where's Rachel?"

Robin felt his throat choke up. He was going to cry, he hadn't cried since he was eight! He felt so helpless... just like he did that night at the circus...

**Please Review!**

**(1) runon sentence, i know, but i couldn't figure out how to fix it**


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed that the chapter numbers are all screwed up on this story, I don't know how to fix them, so please ignore it.**

**I've edited chapter 1, and chapter 2 will soon be replaced, you don't need to reread any of the reposted chapters, they're not any different.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned them, why would I be writing fanfiction??**

XXXX

"Robin?" The hand on his shoulder shook him slightly. "Please sir, what happened? What happened to Rachel?"

Robin swallowed. He wasn't eight anymore, and he hadn't just lost his parents. "I thought I told you not to call me sir." he muttered not looking up.

"Robin..." for the entire time that Robin had been trapped in this cell with Beastboy and Rachel the younger boy's voice had always had a carefree edge to it, he had never seemed serious, never showed any realization to the danger that they were in. That edge was gone now. The boy had lost his spark of energy, all he wanted to know was if his friend was alright.

Robin wanted nothing more then to lie, to say Rachel was perfectly fine. Maybe even make up a story about how she had escaped, but he knew he couldn't. He felt the entire story still from his lips. Beastboy's green eyes froze as he listened, Robin told him everything he knew, about Elizabeth, about Slade, everything.

"Wow." that was the only response Beastboy had to offer as Robin wrapped up the story.

The masked hero nodded. "We need to figure out how to get out of here, and a way to take down Slade, the sooner the better."

Beastboy shook his head, "I agree that we have to get out of here, but right now the smartest thing to do is get some sleep, we haven't eaten or drank anything in a while, and we don't when or if we will. We have to preserve our energy."

Robin gave him a strange look.

"What? Even I have smart moments!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically.

Robin rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," he sighed, "we need sleep. Of course the cement ground isn't going to be very comfortable."

Beastboy gave him a strange look, then transformed into a cat and curled up on the ground. Robin looked at him for a moment, then lay down on his back. He'd be lucky to get an hour of sleep tonight (was it night? Robin couldn't tell, he hadn't seen the sun, and for all he knew it could be morning by now...).

Once Robin was asleep the cat shifted back into human form. Sprawled out on the cement floor, Beastboy could recall a time in his life when he always slept on the cold hard streets. Painful memories of the his past, the last four years of it at least, began to resurface. The young shifter drifted into a fitful nightmare induced sleep.

XXXX

A masked figure slid undetected through the halls of Slade's, lair. He knew the blueprints, the guard schedules, and every other little piece of information that could help him get through the labyrinth without getting caught, by heart.

He opened the door to the medical bay silently. He had been surprised to learn that only one person was supposed to be guarding to two girls tonight, but that made his job easier, so who was he to complain?

The girls lay unconscious in beds next to each other. The masked thief went straight for the far bed, the one that held the raven, Rachel. He lifted the dark haired girl off her bed and held her bridal style. He glanced at the other occupant of the room.

Anger bubbled within him. Slade was not supposed to get a hold of her. She was supposed to remain unconscious, distracting the hero boy, making his job easier.

But now his secret was out.

He should probably take her too, make sure she didn't spill anymore secrets... but he didn't have time to come back for her, Terra could only hold off the guards for so long, and he couldn't escape with both of them.

With one last look at his old friend, Red X hit the teleportation button on his suit, and disappeared.

XXXX

Terra stalked down the corridor towards the cell. X should be long gone by now. She had one last thing to do before she too could disappear into the fading darkness of the night.

Pulling out the brass key the blond unlocked the prison door. Opening it silently she peeked in. The two boys were sleeping now, but she had to work fast, there was no telling what would wake them.

A rock spear floated dangerously over the Boy Wonder's right leg. She didn't have to kill him, just injure him so that he wouldn't be able to interfere with their plans.

As Terra took a deep breath and prepared to plunge the rock into the hero's leg, someone screamed.

Shocked the blond dropped the spear. Turning her attention to the green boy, who was still asleep, she was relieved to discover he was talking in his sleep.

Before turning away Terra couldn't help but notice how cute the little green boy looked.

Cute?

That shapeshifter was **anything** but cute. A puddle of drool spilled from his mouth. He was snoring so loud it was a wonder that Robin was asleep.

Something in her mind wouldn't let Terra ignore him. With a last look at Robin, Terra grabbed Beastboy and ran for it, conveniently forgetting to close the door.

In her mind Terra was already forming a story of why she had taken the green boy. His powers could easily make him a useful addition to Scath's army. Terra was out of Slade's lair before she could blink. Using her rock bending powers a slab of her lifted both her and her still sleeping captive into the air.

The two floated into the sunrise, towards the vacant volcano that lay on the outskirts of Gotham City, Scath's lair.

XXXX

Cyborg had, in the last few hours, learned more about the planet Tamaran, than anyone could ever want to know.

Even so, he had to praise the girl's enthusiasm. If he were alone in this prison, as he had started calling it that shortly after meeting Kori, it was no hospital, he would probably be brooding and depressed. Somehow being with the red haired alien had kept him somewhat cheerful and happy.

"Cyborg?" he looked up at his new name, "Perhaps now you could tell me of Earth, I would truly enjoy to learn of my new home."

"Well, ok," but what could he tell her? Earth wasn't exactly the poster planet for peace. Children lived in poverty, greedy folk would do anything for money, there were murders, thieves, and villains so treacherous that a league of heros had to protect the planet. Cyborg couldn't tell that to Kori, but he couldn't lie either, her innocent, trusting eyes pierced his soul, any lie would cause so much guilt he wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Earth isn't, perfect. I mean, it's not awful either, there are a lot of really nice people out there... um, it's also pretty interesting. It's pretty big, well, I can't compare it to anything, bu i think it's big. There are a lot of countries, and people, lots and lots of people." He trailed off, seeing the confused look in Kori's eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, I have some amazing friends, but I'm afraid that they may not want to be my friends now, since, well," He lifted one of his robotic arms, "this."

Kori took his hand. "Why would they not wish to be friends with you any longer?"

"I'm, different."

A confused look overtook her eyes, "I thought that, different, was good, is it not being different that makes us who we are?"

Cyborg couldn't help smiling. "You really are amazing Kori, yes, different is good, but a lot of humans are hypocrites. They say that different is good, but the minute they meet someone different, they shun them."

"Earth is a very confusing place."

The robot chuckled, "That it is." he agreed.

XXXX

"What were you thinking, bringin him here!?"

"He has powers, I believe he could help us!"

Beastboy could hear the shouting voices close by.

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

"What?"

"That is Garfield Logan, the only person to ever escape the northern facilities."

Silence. "That's Garfield Logan? How was I supposed to know?"

"The green skin is a pretty good clue."

'Green skin? Wait! They're talking about me!' Beastboy thought, confused. 'Garfield Logan, could that be, is that my name?!"

"Isn't it good then if I brought him back?" Beastboy opened his eyes a crack, he could see a blond haired girl, the one Rachel had called Terra standing near where he layed.

Where was he? Shouldn't he be in the cell with Robin?

"We have no where to put him, all our cells are filled!"

"Put him with the alien and robot, he'll be out of our way there." Terra had brought him somewhere, but where, and why?

"Fine."

Alien? Robot? Great.

Beastboy closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. He felt himself being dragged down the halls, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain at the various times he was bumped into a wall.

Finally whoever was dragging him stopped. With his acute senses he heard a door being opened, and seconds later he was thrown into a room and the door was slammed shut.

Beastboy sat up dazed. He was in a room that was completely white, so white it hurt. He wasn't alone in the room.

One of the other people in the room was a girl, she had flaming red hair, skin that was orange, and eyes that were green, just green, no pupil. Compared to the other person in the room, the orange skinned girl was perfectly normal.

A tall teenager stood beside the girl. If these two were the alien and robot that Terra had been talking about it was easy to tell which was which. Half the boy's face was dark skinned, the other half was metal. His entire body seemed to be made up of blue and white circuits. Beastboy probably would have been scared, if not for the fact that he was green and could turn into any animal of choice (mostly).

"Uh, hi?" Beastboy waved a nervous hand.

"Oh hello!" The girl cried, as she lept over to him, "What is your name? What is your favourite colour? Will you be my friend? Where are you from? How did you get here?"

Beastboy stared at her. "Uh, Beastboy, green...sure? Earth I guess, and I have no idea." He answered the questions in order, thoroughly confused.

The metal man stepped up, "I'm Cyborg, please excuse Kori, she gets excited easily."

"Are you a robot?" The question popped out before he could stop it.

For a moment Cyborg's eye darkened, he sighed. "I guess you could call me that," he muttered, "it wasn't always like this..."

"What happened?"

"Why are you green?" The half robot countered.

Beastboy paused, he wished he had an answer, but he didn't. He shrugged. "I woke up when I was about, ten I guess, I woke up and I was green," he shrugged again, "I don't remember anything before then."

Cyborg's eyes softened. "My name was Victor Stone, I got in a crash, when I woke up I was in this place, a half robot. They brought me to this room with Kori."

Kori looked at Beastboy, "Do you not have a family that you remember? I would be terribly sad if I could not remember my family, or my planet, Tamaran."

Beastboy shook his head, "No I don't remember my family, wait! Your planet Tamaran? Dude, are you an alien?"

"What is this dude you speak of?" The girl's green eye's showed great confusion.

Cyborg chuckled, "He means you, Kori," to Beastboy, "ya, she's from a completely different solar system."

Beastboy smiled, these guys seemed pretty nice, and they had succeeded in distracting him from worrying about Rachel and Robin, but now that worry was back, and he knew he had to find a way to help them.

XXXX

Beneath the hospital-like prison that Beastboy, Kori and Cyborg were trapped in, a pit of molten lava lay bubbling.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the cavern.

Laying on a slab of rock in the middle of the pit was Rachel.

Slowly her lavender eyes opened and she shot into a sitting position.

Looking around, the gil could feel terror creeping up her spine.

_"Welcome,"_ a voice hissed through the room, _"daughter."_

XXXX

****

Well, now Robin has to come save her! Please review!

I'm playing around with Beastboy's character, sometimes he's childish and goofy, but sometimes he can be very mature, this is mainly because I think in certain situations Beastboy would be mature, and now that he's met Cyborg he'll probably act pretty goofy


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n:** **it's late, very very late, I'm soooo sorry I'd spend time thinking up an excuse, but then the update would be even later**

**anyway, this is dedicated to heart.angel, who kept bugging me until I wrote, and the whole time I was writing she made sure I didn't stop, thankyou! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, love you guys, it's inpiring to know people read and like my story! **

**Disclaimer: does anyone even care about these things? Me. No. Own.**

**Read away**

XXXX

Cyborg stood stalk still behind the door, waiting his signal. With the help of Beastboy and Kori he had come up with a brilliant plan to escape their 'room'. Beastboy's story had been confusing to say the least. It wasn't that the shapeshifter hadn't explained it well, he had done surprisingly well on that aspect. No, it was the fact that Jenny was working for a deranged madman, and now went by the codename of Jynx. The fact that the sweet little new girl, Tara, was evil too, and working for whoever now held them captive, also it was Terra apparently. Of corse, the thing that confused and scared Cyborg the most, was the fact that Rachel was in danger. His best friend. He had to help her.

A clicking sound was heard through the door, and the nob spun. Cyborg prepared himself. All he had to do was knock the doctor, or whoever it was at the door, out cold, then Kori and Beastboy would make a break for it while Cyborg locked the unconscious body in the empty room.

When Cyborg suddenly found himself face to face with Terra, he was, needless to say, shocked. Terra looked pretty shocked too, of course, it was probably because there was a giant robot with his arm poised in the air, ready to punch her.

"Victor?" Terra's voice was one of shock, and what sounded like relief.

Beastboy stiffened, "What are you doing here?"

Terra shifted. "I need to tell you all something."

The three captives shared a glance. Beastboy had spent hours telling his new friends everything that he knew, and Victor had helped fill in some of the gaps. As far as they were concerned, Terra was not on their side.

"I know you don't trust me, you barely know me, and everything I've done has led to distrust," lowering her shameful blue eyes, Terra fished her speech towards the ground. "But you don't understand what is going on. The whole world is in danger, and I will not be held responsible for bringing life to the greatest danger that the world has ever seen."

"The greatest danger, ever?" Cyborg's eye widened.

Terra looked up again. "Have you ever heard of, Trigon the Destroyer?"

XXXX

Rachel shivered. The boiling pools of lava did not exactly prompt chills, but she couldn't help but feel ice crawling up her spine.

"_My daughter. You shall be my portal, my entrance into the wretched earth you call home."_

"Who are you?" Rachel whispered, attempting to back away from the voice, but she stood on a tiny island in the center of an ocean of molten lava, and had no where to run.

Wretched laughter filled the cave. _"The jem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal. The prophecy of your birth, it is written in the stars."_

Rachel shivered. A sudden pain spiked through her spine, and abruptly she stood up straight. Her eyes clouded over.

"_You shall bring me the green boy."_

"Why do you want- _I shall bring you what you want, father."_

"_Good."_

XXXX

Robin slid through the shadows. Whoever had taken Beastboy had been distracted, or foolish enough to leave the door open. Either that or it was a trap.

He had picked his way to the hospital ward where he thought both Rachel and Elizabeth lay unconscious. He was disappointed, and frustrated to find only Elizabeth.

Robin could feel the familiarity as he carried an sleeping Elizabeth on his back. He was once again bringing the innocent girl into a dangerous situation, only this time it was to free her from an even more dangerous situation. He now knew why Slade had wanted the girl in the first place. It was clear she knew something that he wanted to know.

Something that had to do with Drake, and Rachel.

XXXX

"And now that I helped hand deliver him Rachel, we're all doomed."

Beastboy clenched his fist. "We're not doomed, not yet."

The other three stared at him in shock. "Have you not been paying attention?" Terra leapt to her feet, disrupting the circle that the four had been sitting in. "Your friend Rachel was _**sired**_ to become the portal. She is Trigon's only way into this world, and because his blood runs through her veins, Trigon has the ability to control Rachel."

Cyborg angrily punched the ground. "Where would Drake have taken Rachel?" During Terra's story she had also revealed the identity of Red X, the new boy from school, Drake. Another thing that would take Cy a little while to get used to.

Terra shock her head slowly. "He wouldn't have brought her here," she murmured, "he would have brought her to the volcano."

"Please, what is a volcano?"

XXXX

Terra had created a tunnel out earth that led them safely out of their prison. While tracking their way through the underground tunnel, Cyborg had patiently explained to Kori what a volcano was, and how dangerous they could be.

"They did not have such monestrous mountains on my home planet." exclaimed the young alien when Cyborg went over how disastrous eruptions could be.

"They're not very common around here either." Cyborg commented.

Beastboy yelped as he tripped over a rock, falling onto his face.

Terra giggled while Cyborg raised his eyebrow. Kori hurried forward to help Beastboy up.

"Watch were you're going BB." Cyborg chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault, that stupid rock jumped out infront of me!" Beastboy pointed accusingly down at a small red jem that lay on the ground. "And dude, love the nickname."

Terra frowned at him. "Rocks don't _jump _out at people."

"Hummp." Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest, "well, this one did."

Kori bent over and picked up the stone. "This looks like a charaka stone." Cyborg looked at her questioningly. "My sister told me that monks on the planet Azarath used to place small jems, of various colours, onto one of the charakas. It is said with the help of these stones a person can find balance, and peace of mind. They were ideal for the monks because their powers of telepathy are controlled by their minds." Kori looked down at the stone in her hand. "Though I do not know why it would be on Earth, they are said to be very rare."

Beastboy blinked. "What's a charaka?"

Kori was about to launch into another explanation, but Terra beat her to it. "There are seven charakas in the human body, they are said to be pools of energy. Most people don't need to worry about them, but someone who's powers are controlled by their minds or emotions would need to be aware of them."

Kori slid the stone into her pocket for safe keeping.

"We're almost at the volcano." Terra called, after her explanation she had hurried ahead, the tunnel suddenly a lot longer.

"Aww, I'm tired." Beastboy whined. The others ignored him, continuing on down the cave. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" he cried dramatically, racing after them.

XXXX

Robin was starting to tire as he raced through the corridors. He had no idea where he was going, and Elizabeth wasn't getting any lighter.

He shifted her. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, he hadn't gotten much sleep in a long time. Struggling Robin continued on down the hall he was in, keeping as silent as humanly possible.

Robin turned another corner, and he could see it. A portal to the outside. Two simple metal doors. Now all he needed was for them to be unlocked. Breaking into a run Robin reached the doors in no time. Grabbing the handle of the left door, he pulled.

They were locked.

Not at all surprised Robin reached into a boot and pulled out a small knife he kept in there for emergency situations. He carefully placed Elizabeth on the floor and began picking at the lock. He was so close to escaping. So close to finally being able to help someone without the help of Batman. He had to get Elizabeth somewhere safe and out of the way, then he had to go find Beastboy and Rachel.

There was loud _crack_ as the lock broke. Swinging the door open, Robin found himself at the same docks he had been only a few nights ago. He smirked. He knew exactly where he was. Then frowned. In the distance he could see smoke, rising from the supposedly dormant volcano on the outskirts of Gotham.

XXXX

**You can see it, that little button? It's calling you, reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you have no idea how much it means, please do**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: It's not late this week!! I'm so very proud of myself :D**

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. . . I hope you guys like it (i hate editing, i'm really bad at it, so if anyone is interested in being a beta reader, i'd super appreciate it)**

**Anyway, read on, oh, happy mother's day **

**disclaimer: no, I do not own anything**

XXXX

They had created the ultimate destructive machine. They had taken a weak ill boy, destroyed any past he had (_Mommy. . . Daddy. . . where are you!?)_, erased any pathetic memories that could cloud his judgement (_who. . . who am I?), _and given him mighty powers that any assassin would dream of (_I'm a monster. . .)._

All they had to do was keep the boy hostage for long enough to convince him that killing was an art, an art that he would master.

They couldn't even do that.

Out of thousands of prisoners across the world he was the only one to ever escape.

And because of this, Trigon was going to kill Garfield Logan.

XXXX

Beastboy was still grumbling angrily as they walked through Terra's endless cave. Something about leaving him behind, not nice, blah, blah, blah, Cyborg had stopped listening a while ago.

"I thought you said we were almost there." Beastboy whined.

"Five more minuets." Terra murmured, looking straight ahead.

Beastboy groaned. He had been getting the same response for a half an hour, he had almost given up complaining. He glanced at Terra's depressed expression. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey, I just got an idea!"

"We should celebrate, this could be a one time thing." Cyborg commented, smirking. Terra chuckled.

Beastboy glared at the half robot.

"Sorry Beastboy, please do go on." Cyborg apologized sarcastically.

Beastboy ignored the sarcasm, and eagerly shared his supposable brilliant idea. "We should tell jokes to pass the time!"

Everyone groaned, even Kori.

"Aww, come on, give it a chance!" Beastboy jumped infront of the group, walking backwards so he was facing them, "Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

XXXX

Robin slid Elizabeth onto his back again, and took off in a run. The fastest route to the volcano was straight through the dense forest, without ever setting foot in the actual city. He would have no where to leave Elizabeth, or any time to contact Batman.

He was a fast runner, but it still took him a long time to reach the volcano, and by the time he got there he was beating himself up. What the hell could he do to stop a _volcano!?_

Slowly the Boy Wonder turned. He could see the twinkling lights of the city aglow not too far away. If the volcano did explode, a lot of people would be hurt, or killed. He should have gone straight to the city. If he hurried he might make it there in time to warn someone, anyone who happened to have a phone, of the impending danger. But he was tired, and Elizabeth wasn't getting any lighter.

He took one step towards the city, but halted when he heard a rustling behind him.

Turning, Robin found himself face to face with Red X.

"You're going to wrong way, Wonder Boy, all the action's in there." The masked villain gestured towards the now rumbling volcano.

"What are you doing here, X?" Robin spat.

"Can't you tell?" Red X sauntered closer to the brightly dressed hero. "I'm here to take little Lizzie off your hands." he then held out a hand, as if expecting Robin to hand her over.

"You really can't expect me to just give her to you, can you?"

"Think about it, saving the day would be a whole lot easier if you didn't have to worry about her. I won't hurt her, we have an, understanding."

Robin rolled his eyes, though he knew X couldn't see them. "Sure, an understanding," sarcasm dripped from his words, "that's why you threw her off a building."

X visibly flinched. "I knew you would catch her," his voice was hoarse, "I was hoping that you'd be able to keep her from falling into Slade's hands." The skull mask that the villain wore turned down, almost as if he was frowning, "instead you brought her right to him."

"That could easily be a lie, why should I trust you?"

Robin could almost see the smile form underneath the mask.

"I can tell you everything you need to know."

"What could you know that I don't?"

"Have you ever heard of Trigon?"

XXXX

Due to his warped sense of time, Robin wasn't sure how long he had know Beastboy and Rachel. It hadn't been a long time, he was sure of that. In that short time, he had somehow become attached to them, especially Rachel.

If Red X was telling the truth, then he was in something bigger then he could ever imagine.

The only way for the demon, Trigon, to enter their dimension was through a portal. The portal was his own flesh and blood, Rachel. When Rachel had been born, her mother and some monks had tried to take her to a planet called Azarath, where she could be taught how to control the amazing powers that lay within her. On the day of her birth Rachel had been presented with a charaka stone, that would help her in controlling her telepathic powers.

When baby Rachel was about to be transferred to the planet Azarath, someone named Agent 9, and Slade, ambushed the monks. Slade had discovered the secret of the baby half demon and wanted to raise her as an apprentice.

What happened next X didn't know the exact details, but Trigon had punished Slade for trying to steal his daughter. The only reason Slade hadn't been killed was that he had managed to keep Rachel on Earth, where Trigon could keep an eye on her.

Agent 9 was assigned the job of watching Rachel, opening the foster home that Rachel grew up in. Soon Jynx went to the foster home, working for only Slade, the pink haired girl had no idea who Trigon was, or who Rachel really was. She was there to watch Rachel.

Red X was sent by Trigon to infiltrate Slade's lair. Slade wasn't trusted, and with good reason. Every time Rachel showed signs of using her powers Agent 9 put something in the girl's food that slowed down her mind, making her sleepy and delaying the growth of her power.

The only thing that kept Slade from kidnaping Rachel on the spot was the threat of Trigon, but finally, with Rachel's sixteenth birthday approaching (the day the prophecy would come to pass) Slade had acted.

That was where Robin came in.

The volcano he now stood near, the one that would explode in less then an hour, was Trigon's lair.

"There's one more thing you should know before you go down there," X shifted slightly, "Since Rachel has Trigon's blood in her veins, Trigon can control her." Robin's masked eyes widened. "If you see Rachel, and her eyes look even slightly cloudy, then it's highly likely that Trigon is controlling her. Be careful."

Robin nodded, before descending into the secret passage way Red X had showed him.

XXXX

Beastboy had been banned from ever telling a joke, by Cyborg, after he told what felt like fifty billion bad jokes.

The foursome where close now, even Beastboy could tell. The shapeshifter could feel the heat from the ready volcano radiating through the tunnel. Beastboy had lived in Gotham for quite a while, and he knew there was only one volcano near the grand city, and it was supposed to be dormant.

He sniffed the air. "Guys, I think someone else is here," the green boy frowned, "it smells like. . ." he trailed off staring into the distance. His sharp animal like eyes picked up on the shadow moving towards them before anyone else did.

In the blink of an eye the shadow was directly in front of them, in front of him. He stared into familiar violet eyes.

"Rachel?" It was Cyborg's awed voice that rang through the cave.

Beastboy was about to grab his friend in a hug when he noticed something. Her eyes.

Deep pools of violet were clouded.

She raised a hand, black energy glowed around her pale skin.

"_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." _she hissed.

An eerie feeling fell over Beastboy's body. His skin prickled as the black energy encased his body.

"Rachel!" Cyborg's shocked voice sounded so far away. "What are you doing!?"

His vision was growing blurring, black dots were swarming. All he could see were two clouded purple eyes. His head was spinning. His feet no longer touched the ground, but hung limply in the air. The purple eyes glowed white, and both Rachel and Beastboy were teleported away from the other three.

"NO!" Cyborg cried. "Why is she doing this! That's not Rachel, I know it's not."

Terra shook her head sadly. "Trigon is controlling her."

"We have to help her!" With new found determination burning in his eyes Cyborg set off down the cave, to save the girl he had always thought of as a little sister.

XXXX

Drake pulled off his skull mask once Robin was gone. He still wasn't certain why he had told the hero all that, maybe he was just sleep deprived. He knelt down beside Elizabeth, the girl who knew everything about him, every little secret that he was cursed to have.

Maybe he'd told Robin everything because somewhere, in the back of his mind, he truly hoped that the Boy Wonder would win. Trigon could be defeated, and Drake and Elizabeth could be free. Robin was the only one who could save Rachel, and Rachel was the only one with the power to defeat her father.

Brushing a strand of hair off Elizabeth's forehead, Drake smiled down at his old friend. "Don't even think that I'll carry you all the way to the city Lizzie, I think it's about time you woke up."

Green eyes fluttered open, and for the first time in a while, Elizabeth was awake and working on her own free will.

XXXX

**I totally screwed up Red X/Drake's character through this entire thing, but that's the last time we'll be seeing him and Elizabeth, so that's okay.**

**Anyway, action and drama are coming! The final battle, dunn dunn dunnnnnnnnn**

**reviewwwwwwwwwwwww pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I feel like a broken record, I don't own anything!!**

**XXXX**

"Robin!"

"Terra?" The Boy Wonder stared in awe as the blond who he knew worked for Slade raced up to him, with a half robot man and a floating girl ran over to him.

"Oh thank god you're here Robin, we need help! Rachel's being controlled by Trigon, and she's got Beastboy, and time is running out!" Terra's words rushed out of her mouth in one rushed breath, her panic written across her face. Robin blinked. "Oh, and that's Cyborg, and Kori, now hurry, we have to stop Rachel before she accidentally destroys the Earth!"

"We have another problem that we're going to have to deal with," Robin spoke in an authoritive voice he didn't even know he had (he spent too much time with Batman), "we're standing under a volcano that's going to explode in less then an hour." Wide eyes of green, blue and brown stared at him in horror. Robin's masked eyes met blue, "Terra, do you think you could do anything about it?"

"Me?!" The earthbender's voice squeaked.

Robin nodded, "Your powers control the Earth, and if this volcano goes off, the whole city will be destroyed!"

"I…I can try." Terra whispered, taking a deep breath.

Robin nodded, "You'll have to find the heart of the volcano alone," he turned to the two strange looking people who clung to his every word, "you two come with me, I'll need your help."

Cyborg nodded, "Anything to help Rachel."

There wasn't time to ask how he knew Rachel, as the group split into two, one heading towards the devil himself, and the other, one lone warrior, heading to battle the elements.

XXXX

Rachel felt power race through her veins, she could see her hands moving as they created a prison out of raw black energy to contain Beastboy.

She heard his pleas, calling out to her, and she longed to respond. She longed to free him, run away from this nightmare that was controlling her life, one she couldn't wake up from.

"_Congratulations daughter, you have done well."_ the voice hissed from the walls.

"_Always happy to please, father,"_ she spoke the words, mentally yelling violent curses at the monster who claimed to be her father. Even if his blood ran through her veins, he was not her father. She didn't have a father.

"Rachel! This isn't you, I know it isn't!" Beastboy screamed from his prison.

"_Ah, little Garfield Logan, once again in my custody_." Beastboy visibly shuddered at the voice.

Beastboy swallowed his fear, and bellowed, "I don't know who you are, but I normally don't listen to creepy voices that come from walls, and my name is BEASTBOY!"

The creepy voice laughed, or chuckled, or whatever evil laughter was. Rachel really didn't care, she was frustrated with the situation. Unable to do anything on her own free will.

"_Fool, I destroyed your memory to create the most powerful weapon in the world, but you escaped me. I deleted your emotions so you wouldn't be distracted with the pain of your past, but now I can return them to you, in the most painful form of punishment there is!" _

Rachel watched as a beam of light shot from the burning wall, hitting Beastboy. For a moment she felt herself free from the monsters control. She watched as her friend's green eyes blurred, pain that could only come from the heart. She wanted to comfort him, but her mind went blank, and she cursed herself for blacking out at such a time.

XXXX

_A woman stood in the on the balcony of a golden palace. She watched as her world burned at the hands of the demon, Trigon._

"_Rachel," the woman did not turn to face the girl, but her voice betrayed the tears in her eyes. "My daughter."_

_Rachel's violet eyes widened. "Who are you?"_

"_You must stop your father, before he does to Earth what he did to Azarath."_

"_Azarath?"_

_The woman still did not turn. "The planet of your birth, call out to it, and you shall be able to channel your powers. Call to the moons that you were born under, Metrion and Zinthos."_

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos?"_

"_Ancient chant," Slowly the woman turned, "Rachel, my little Raven. Please save Earth, you are the only one who can."_

"_Who are you?" Rachel stared into endless seas of blue._

"_I am Arella, your mother."_

_Blinking, Rachel stared at the woman. Her mother. Questions rushed forward, she wanted to run to her, hug her, demand an explanation, but she couldn't. The world around her was fading, dragging her back to Earth. _

XXXX

Terra looked over the ocean of bubbling lava. She could only hope that Robin and the others would be able to stop Trigon. She wouldn't be able to help them anymore. Not that she had done much to help in the first place. This was her chance to redeem herself.

Her last act, at least it was a selfless one.

Spreading her arms, Terra screamed as her power rushed from her. Solidify all objects in the room. Transforming the lava, and her skin and blood, into solid rock.

XXXX

Memories rushed into Beastboy's mind, attacking him.

His mother's smile.

His father's laugh.

It was hard to imagine, something he had wished for all his life, gave him more pain then he had ever experienced

A voice called out to him.

"Beastboy!" it was Rachel.

She yelled something else, but the sound of her voice was overshadowed by the evil laughter.

That laughter.

It had been there the night it happened.

The night he lost his parents, and his past.

It was all his fault.

The demon.

Fists clenched. His nails and fingers stretched, pointing into vicious claws.

Teeth doubled, knifes in his mouth.

He let out a mighty roar as his body twisted and stretched, as he become the Beast.

XXXX

Rachel watched in horror as Beastboy transformed into a terrifying monster. He roared, tossing his head like a hungry lion.

"_Daughter,"_ the voice whispered to her, "_Release me, he will destroy you. I can help."_

_No. _She thought firmly. _I, I can't… _but her resistance was failing.

"Rachel!" Victor's voice cut through her father's spell.

Beastboy's beastly eyes widened and his body shrunk back to human, "Cyborg?"

Lava was seeping through the ground.

"_I shall be released!"_

"We have to get out of here!" a redheaded girl who floated next to Robin called (Rachel vaguely remembered seeing her with Terra).

"Not so fast." A voice called through the chambers.

"Slade." Robin's fists clenched.

XXXX

**Please review, there's only one or two (or three) chapters left**


End file.
